093014kolenamelnia
acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling tumblingThinker TT at 21:05 -- 09:06 TT: Melnia is sitting in the corner, her eyes having stopped producing tears a while ago 09:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Kolena Has Noticed Melnia Crying, But Wasn't Sure What To Do About It. ♪ She Inhales As Though Summoning Up Her Courage And Approaches. ♪♪♪ 09:06 AA: (( Uggh. Forgot about quirks. )) 09:07 AA: "Hello. You Are Melnia, Correct? I Am Kolena. Why Have You Been Crying?" 09:08 TT: "Oh, Kolena, hi.. It's nothing i guess. But well, you know how the veterans are coming to help us?" 09:09 AA: Kolena grunts. "I Have Heard Something About It, Yes. Frankly I Find The Whole Situation Troubling." 09:10 TT: "Yeah, well, the other version of Ryspor just told me that my dad not only died, but he watched him die, and it was painful. So... yeah" She keeps her eyes glued to her knees, afraid to look Kolena in the eye 09:11 AA: "Oh." Kolena crosses her arms and leans against a wall, looking depressed. 09:12 AA: "You Know I Lost My Mother During My Transfer To The Base. She Lives On In My Sprite, But I Saw The Whole Horrible Thing Myself." 09:12 AA: "I Cannot Imagine What I Would Be Like Right Now If Mari Had Not Shown Me How To Resurrect Her." 09:13 TT: "Oh, Kolena I'm so sorry..." 09:14 AA: "It Is All Right. I Was Not Seeking Sympathy For It, I Was Only Trying To Let You Know That I Think I Know Something Of What You Might Be Going Through." 09:15 TT: "I guess that makes it a little better, knowing that there's someone who sort of gets it" 09:17 AA: "That Being Said, I'm Not Sure How I Feel About These Alternate Universe Versions Of Our Parents, In The First Place." 09:17 AA: "I Am Suspicious Of Their Motives. And I Worry Our Entire Lives Have Been Planned By Them, Or At Least That They Have Meddled With Us. And I Do Not Appreciate It One Bit If It Is True." 09:19 AA: "If My Understanding Of What Aunt Lil Bit Has Said Is True, They Seem To Have Created Us Entirely To Take Up Their Swords In Completing This Adventure, And We Never Had Any Real Choice But To Accede." Kolena frets at her lower lip as though grumpy,. 09:20 TT: "O-Oh" 09:20 TT: "That's... awful..." 09:21 AA: "Perhaps It Was Not So Sinister As I Am Imagining It. But I Am Not Certain If We Can Trust These Newcomers Just Because We Trust The Versions Of Them Who Raised Us. It Is Entirely Possible That The Version Of Your Father That The Ryspor You Talked To Spoke Of Was Not At All Like The Person Who Raised You." 09:21 AA: "I Do not Know If That Makes It Any Better For You Though." 09:26 TT: Melnia is just sort of shocked silent, staring at the other girl for a while 09:27 TT: "W-Well uh... um... I... o-oh..." 09:27 AA: "Are You All Right? You Look Shaken." Kolena sounds genuinely confused. 09:29 TT: "That is quite the uh... view changing piece of info... y'know?" 09:29 AA: "Oh. Yes, Well Then That Is Probably Good. If You Were Feeling Down And Now Your View On The Subject Has Changed." 09:29 AA: She sounds a little dubious. 09:30 TT: "Well, I guess I sort of went from depressed to shell shocked..." 09:31 AA: "That Is....A Step Up? I Think?" At this point it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself. 09:34 AA: (( Ooops. BRB, boss wants to train me on something. )) 09:35 TT: ((ok)) -- acrobaticAmbulist AA is now an idle chum! -- 10:27 AA: (( Back. Sorry bout that. )) 10:27 TT: "D-Don't worry about it Kolena, let's just start over. How did you deal with your mother passing? Like, apart from spriting her?" 10:27 TT: ((its k)) 10:28 AA: "I Just Shut Down For A While. I Think Wiggler's Dad Had To Carry Me Into The Base." 10:28 AA: "Then Suddenly The Condesce Was Talking To Me And I Think She Thought She Was Comforting Me, But....Well..." 10:29 AA: Kolena decaptchalogs her hoodie emblazoned with the phrase "Ask me how I'm responsible for my mother's death" and displays it with disgust. 10:32 TT: "That's awful..." 10:32 AA: "Yes. I Think It Is A Tyrian Thing." 10:32 AA: "She Seemed To Think I Should Be Happy That An Obstacle Had Been Removed From My Path." 10:34 TT: "Eesh, sorry to hear that Kolena" 10:41 AA: "I Have Had Time To Deal With It. I Do Not Think I Shall Be Seeking Out The Condesce's Guidance In Times Of Emotional Turmoil In The Future However." 10:43 TT: "That makes two of us" 10:50 TT: "y'know, thanks Kolena, it was really cool of you to talk to me, I know you're pretty shy yourself..." 10:53 AA: "Yes. I Am Trying To Be Be More Sociable Since I Seem To Have Little Other Choice But To Get Used To Working With Other People. It Is Difficult." 10:56 TT: "Well good on you! I haven't really gotten over my total fear of speaking to people head on but I'm glad you're making progress!" 10:59 AA: She sighs. "I Still Feel Like I Have A Long Way To Go On That Front. But Thank You." 11:00 AA: "And I Hope You Can Make Progress, Too. As I Don't Think We Are Going To Get A Chance To Retire To A Quiet Life In Front Of A Computer Again Any Time Soon." 11:01 TT: "As if we could be that lucky" 11:15 AA: "On The One Hand We Have Suffered Great Misfortune Thus Far. On The Other Hand We Have Survived The End Of The World, So Far." 11:15 AA: "I Suppose You Could See That As Either Lucky Or Unlucky Depending How You Look At It." 11:19 TT: "I guess you're right..." 11:19 TT: "I hope it ends up being lucky, maybe things will start looking up?" 11:46 AA: "Perhaps. I Have Heard That Much Of What We Think Of As Luck Is Just Recognizing Opportunity When One Comes Across It." -- tumblingThinker TT changed their mood to PRANKY -- -- tumblingThinker TT changed their mood to CHUMMY -- 11:53 TT: ((sorry)) 11:53 TT: "W-Well, I'll keep my eye out for oppritunity!" 12:06 AA: "All Right. Well Good Luck Then." 12:06 TT: "Thank you Kolena, it was nice talking to you" 12:09 AA: "It Was Nice Talking To You Too."